marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Radioactive Spider
SP//dr, OZ Experiment Arachnid No. 00, Irradiated Arachnid, Genetically Altered Spider, Bitey McSpidey-Bite, Active-Radio Spider Goddess | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Osborn Industries's creation (Earth-1610), Great Weaver | Relatives = | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 1/2 inch | Weight = 1/2 pound | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Can give humans spider powers | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = A Spider exposed to large amounts of radiation. | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Fantasy #15 | Death = | Quotation = That-- that was one of the Watcher's eyes?! But the Watcher's seen... everything. Ahh! Millions of secrets! Things that were kept from me! Filling my head all at once! The spider! After it bit me-- --it bit someone else?! A girl? I--never knew! Who is she? Ezekiel?! | Speaker = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = A spider got caught in a radiation test at a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. The radiation, however, was slowly killing it. Before it died it bit a student from Midtown High named of Peter Parker. The spider's venom caused changes to Peter's DNA that gave him certain abilities of a spider, such as the proportionate strength and agility along with the ability to climb on any surface. He could now react to danger quickly with a "spider-sense". The spider also had time to bite another person following Peter: Cindy Moon, who got the same abilities as Spider-Man. She later took up the identity of Silk. A student by the name of Carl King, who witnessed Peter being bitten and connected it with the appearance of Spider-Man, ate the spider hoping to gain the same powers of Spider-Man, King decided to eat the spider. His body began to break down over time, mutating him into a swarm of thousand spiders sharing a single consciousness. Years later, Ezekiel Sims told Peter that the spider that bit him was not merely radioactive, but an embodiment of a totemic spider deity that had chosen him as its avatar. While Peter was skeptical of this alternate origin story, he came to accept that they were not mutually exclusive. When Spider-Man's soul was captured by the Arachnix, a race of demonic arachnids, and brought to their realm, it was revealed that the spider hatched from one of their eggs, which had been smuggled to Earth by the sorcerer Driddil. The spider's spirit, which had been entwined with Spider-Man's since her death, attempted to forcibly merge with Spider-Man's soul to become something greater, but she was prevented from doing so by Doctor Strange, who vanquished her with M'Matrixx's wand. Due to having been turned into a Gamma mutate, the spider resurrected, attaining sentience and the ability to speak due to having been affected by Peter and Cindy's human DNA. The radiation emitted by the Isotope Genome Accelerator also caused it to split in two, with its clone being the spider that was eaten by Carl King. Capable of increasing its size to massive proportions, she was inspired by Spider-Man and Silk and set out to become a superhero under the name "Goddess." Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-11, during a school field-trip to Osborn Laboratories, eleven-year-old, Penelope Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider. Her powers quickly developed and started a life of heroics after saving the life of classmate, Flash Thompson. On Earth-65, two radioactive spiders existed. The first arose as a result of a science experiment and nearly bit Cindy Moon, but was killed before it could do so. The second was created by Moon with the intent of recapturing that moment; based on her research into the mutagenic venom of extraterrestrial spider-like aliens. Reluctant to use it on herself, she instead released it into the wild - where it bit Gwen Stacy. On Earth-1610, Oscorp tried to perfect the Super-Soldier Serum for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Over time they developed a drug known as Oz. They used various animals in their experiments including spiders. On a field trip an OZ-injected spider bit Peter Parker. Transferring the Spider's enhanced DNA into him. Miles Morales visited his uncle Aaron Davis, a thief who had recently raided the abandoned Oscorp. A spider had crawled into his bag. After being bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, Miles discovered he received spider abilities. On Earth-3123, Due to her nephew Peter having forgotten his lunch at home, May Parker rushed to a science demonstration to give it to him. There she was bitten by the Radioactive Spider which gave her spider-like powers. On Earth-6001, Peter Parker was never transformed into Spider-Man, because Hulkpool traveled back in time and smashed the Radioactive Spider. On Earth-9591, as a result of Ben Grimm not flying the rocket that would have created the Fantastic Four, the radioactive spider bites Peter Parker and instead of giving him superpowers it created a deadly rash that covered his entire body and killed him. On Earth-12041, Whilst on a school trip Oscorp genetics lab Peter was bitten by a genetically altered spider. Overtime he gained the powers of Spider-Man. It was later revealed that Peter had been bitten by a different animal on all their school trips. At some point the spider was recovered by Doctor Octopus and placed it in a secret lab at Oscorp along with the other animals that he harvested DNA samples for his experiments, it is revealed that the radiation further enhanced its life rather than killing it. After Peter lost his powers, the spider was used to give them back, however over the years he had build an immunity to its venom. As he tries to find a way to bypass it, Peter discovers an anomaly in his DNA, finding rare variants in it that what allowed him to not only survive the radiated venom, but also gain the abilities of a spider. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 In Earth-19925, Peter Parker, and presumably Cindy Moon, were bitten by an Active-Radio Spider. On Earth-26496, during his Sophomore year, Peter's class took a field trip to Dr. Connors' lab at the Empire State University. There, he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which had escaped from its container (much like what had happened to his Earth-96283 counterpart); The spider's venom caused changes to Peter's DNA that gave him certain abilities of a spider, such as the proportionate strength and agility along with the ability to climb on any surface. He could now react to danger quickly with a "spider-sense". The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 In Earth-71928, the radioactive spider that bit Peter Parker was a Steatoda nobilis, more commonly known as the Noble false widow. On Earth-92131, while attending a public exhibition demonstrating Dr. Farley Stillwell new invention the Neogenic Recombinator. A device that can enhance and heal an living DNA. Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the energy. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 3 2 On Earth-97161, mutant radioactive spider Category:Mutant Spiders Bitey McSpidey-Bite joined the Pets of Evil Masters a collection of super-villain animal companions that serve as the nefarious counterpart to the Pet Avengers. They were brought together by Vulture von Doom to kidnap the Pet Avengers, taking them back to his lab in Castle Doom so he could siphon latent cosmic energy from their bodies, which they acquired from an earlier encounter with Thanos and the Infinity Gems, to create his own Cosmic Cube. However, they were defeated by the arrival of Rocket Raccoon and Cosmo, and Vulture was taken away by his master's Servo-Guards. On Earth-96283, while attending a field trip at Columbia University's genetics laboratory Peter is bitten by an escaped experimental spider that has been bio-engineered with various extraordinary and enhanced traits (i.e. jumping, webbing and reflexes). The spider's venom causes him to fall ill and he barely arrives home before collapsing into bed. After a difficult night's sleep while the venom alters his genetic makeup, he woke up seemingly unharmed. However, he learned to his surprise that his body has changed dramatically and literally overnight. Spider-Man (2002 film) On Earth-120703, The spider was part of an Oscorp experiment started by Peter's father Richard Parker who worked with Dr. Curt Connors. Together they worked on cross-species genetics. Peter went to OsCorp searching for Connors, and made his way in by pretending to be a member of the high-school interns. Trying to find out more about his father's work, Peter snuck into a lab where genetically altered spiders where being held. One managed to stay on his neck when he left, and bit him. Frightened by his new abilities, he attempted to research spider bite symptoms, but was unable to find the spider that bit him, as it was a genetic mutation. The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film) On Earth-TRN567, Uncle Ben squashed the spider before it could bite Peter. The late spider was collected and eaten by a time-displaced Cindy Moon. On Earth-TRN700, Miles Morales received his powers from a radioactive spider created by Alchemax. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse On Earth-TRN703, The Spider-Man received his powers from a radioactive spider bite circa 1933. The Spider-Man of Earth-90214; however, was bitten by a magical spider rather than a radioactive spider. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Oz Formula Category:Power Bestowal Category:Mutates Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Multiple Legs Category:Spiders Category:Radioactive Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Organic Webbing Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Separate pages Category:Pets of Evil Masters members Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Duplication